Al final del dia
by RosasRojas
Summary: "¿Que tal si ella le dice adiós y mas nunca vuelve a verla?" "Apréciela, aprecie lo que tiene… solo ámela" "Adiós Sasuke-kun". Nunca supo valorar lo que tenia hasta que lo vio perdido.


_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Genero: **__(Romance, Drama)_

_**.**_

_**Clasificación: **__(+18)_

_**.**_

_**Advertencias: **__(Lemon, Lime, Lenguaje obsceno, etc.)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Resumen**__: "¿Que tal si ella le dice adiós y mas nunca vuelve a verla?" "Apréciela, aprecie lo que tiene… solo ámela" "Adiós Sasuke-kun". Nunca supo valorar lo que tenia hasta que lo vio perdido._

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Al final del día**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_***Capitulo 1***_

_**.**_

* * *

"_**Sucesos inesperados**__**"**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**R**ecorrió con la mirada sus facciones por décima vez, adorada verle de aquella manera, tan tranquilo y en paz.

Cogio entre los dedos las suaves hebras negras de su cabello y lo acaricio solo un momento antes de sonreír e inclinarse hacia él para plantarle un beso en su pómulo derecho, cerca de su oreja

**-Sasuke-kun**.- le llamo suavemente, el moreno se removió apenas y luego se quedo quieto, Sakura sonrió con ternura

**-Sasuke-kun… amor despierta**.- le susurro antes de darle otro beso, esta vez en la barbilla

**-Mmm.- **murmuro el pelinegro abriendo lentamente los ojos. Sakura que estaba recostada, se puso inmediatamente de rodillas para verle fijamente a los ojos

**-Buenos días amor**.- le dijo con dulzura sonriendo

**-Hola**.- susurro él con voz extremadamente ronca, antes de apoyarse en los codos y sentarse. La observo fijamente por un largo rato haciendo que Sakura se empezara a sonrojar y es que cuando él la mirada de esa manera lograba que un mar de sensaciones la embargaran.

**-¿Q-que pasa Sasuke-kun?.- **le pregunto tímidamente, el moreno sonrió de costado haciendo que todo se removiera dentro de la pelirrosa, le fascinaba mirarle sonreír, le hacia ver aun mas guapo de lo que ya era.

**-Me gusta cuando me llamas así.- **le respondió Sasuke, ella sonrió.

**-Sasuke-kun**- susurro suavemente antes de morderse el labio inferior intentando provocarlo aunque era consciente de que esos juegos siempre terminaban en su contra, el moreno se inclino hacia ella para besarle la boca con fuerza y Sakura suspiro arqueando la espalda, la noche anterior no habían podido estar juntos, Sasuke había llegado muy tarde del trabajo encontrándola ya dormida

.

El pelinegro se monto sobre ella poniendo las rodillas a los lados de su cuerpo, con una de sus manos acaricio la aterciopelada curva de su cintura y Sakura rompió el beso mientras un escalofrío le recorría toda la piel.

**-Sasuke-kun**.- suspiro, Sasuke bajo en un camino de besos desde su boca a su cuello al mismo tiempo que metía una de sus piernas entre las de Sakura, esta gimió cuando rozo intencionalmente su intimidad.

**-Di mi nombre Sakura.- **le susurro al oído al mismo tiempo que cogia una de sus piernas y la enrollaba en su cadera, Sakura le abrazo por el cuello arqueándose hacia él y Sasuke gruñó mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja

**-Sasuke-kun**.- suspiro la pelirrosa antes de hundir el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, empezó a besarle suavemente haciendo que un estremeciendo recorriera a Sasuke, el moreno ladeo el rostro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Sakura mordió su oreja mientras acariciaba sus hombros y Sasuke lanzo un gruñido excitado, pero todo cambio cuando sin querer poso su mirada en el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama.

**-Mierda.- **susurro, Sakura se detuvo de golpe al escucharle y se alejo de él para verle

**-¿Que pasa?- **le pregunto algo agitada, Sasuke volteo hacia ella y maldijo internamente al verla sonrojada, con el cabello desarreglado y los ojos levemente oscurecidos, Sakura era una enorme tentación para él

**-Es tarde**.- susurro antes de deshacer el agarre que ella tenia en su cuello

**-Pero… pero…**

**-Tengo demasiado trabajo.- **la interrumpió Sasuke levantándose de la cama

**-Sasuke-kun.- **susurro Sakura antes de ponerse en la orilla del colchón y sujetarse de su cuello, Sasuke decidió ignorar que ella solo vestía un ligero camisón bajo el cual lo único que había era una pequeña braga.

**-Sabes que debo llegar temprano.- **le dijo él con seriedad viéndole fijamente a los ojos, Sakura hizo un puchero pero luego sonrió haciendo que el moreno alzara una ceja pensando que su novia era bipolar

**-Espera un minuto.- **susurro la pelirrosa soltándole antes de levantarse de la cama y encaminarse por un pasillo

**-Sakura.- **le llamo Sasuke, la ojijade se detuvo y volteo hacia él, se le acerco y le empujo levemente del pecho hasta hacerlo sentarse en la orilla de la cama

**-Espera aquí amor.- **le pidió ella suavemente, Sasuke bufo y Sakura sonrió sabiendo que él había aceptado, le dio un casto beso en la boca y luego se encamino nuevamente por el pasillo y se adentro a la ultima habitación, pasados un par de minutos salio vistiendo solamente una camisa azul marino de mangas largas con delgadas líneas verticales de un color plateado, tres o cuatro tallas mas grandes que ella, Sasuke la observo acercarse.

**-¿Te gusta?- **le pregunto la pelirrosa cuando estuvo frente a él.

**-Sabes que no me gusta que me hagas regalos.- **susurro el moreno seriamente

**-Pero no era muy cara… acaso… ¿acaso no te gusta?- **le dijo mientras su rostro se tornaba levemente triste. Sasuke se levanto y se acerco a ella, para agarrar entre las manos su rostro y ver directamente sus ojos

**-Si.- **musito únicamente, esa simple palabra hizo que los orbes de Sakura se iluminaran y que una hermosa sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

Un suave sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas y se alejo de Sasuke un par de pasos.

**-Y esto… venia con la camisa.- **susurro antes de empezar a desabotonar la prenda con timidez, cuando lo hizo totalmente agarro los bordes de la camisa y la abrió. Sasuke recorrió con la mirada su esbelto cuerpo, llevaba un conjunto de encaje color rojo. Se relamió los labios y negó con la cabeza levemente

**-Me vas a volver loco.- **murmuro ronco maldiciendo su suerte, sino fuera por el negocio que llevaría acabo ese día, mandaría todo al diablo y la tomaría en ese instante-. **Es tarde.- **se recordó en voz baja antes de apartar la mirada.

**-Pero amor… es nuestro ultimo día.- **susurro Sakura acercandose a él, se colgó de su cuello poniéndose de puntillas y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

**-Sakura.- **dijo él

**-Te extrañe mucho.- **mascullo la ojijade dándole besos en las mejillas, barbilla y en la comisura de los labios

**-Yo también**.- acepto Sasuke.

**-Entonces… ven conmigo… quiero que conozcas a mi familia**.- dijo ella sonriendo con dulzura, el moreno la miro a los ojos.

**-Sabes que no puedo.- **le dijo seriamente. Sakura torció la boca

**-Pero amor, solo serán dos semanas… o una… vamos, eres el jefe.- **le pidió acariciándole el cabello

**-El contrato con la empresa Aburame es muy importante… me es imposible**.- susurro, la sonrisa de Sakura se borro lentamente y bajo la mirada mientras le soltaba

**-Esta bien… entiendo.- **dijo en voz baja antes de verle y sonreír. Sasuke la observo fijamente, nada esta bien y lo sabía. Sus ojos estaban tristes.

**-Mira ten**.- dijo ella quitándose la camisa, se la extendió y le sonrió con dulzura-. **Te dará suerte.- **musito, Sasuke agarro la prenda y la pelirrosa se acerco a él y le dio un beso en los labios antes de dar media vuelta y encaminarse por el pasillo que antes había recorrido, entrando nuevamente a la ultima estancia.

Sasuke suspiro y dejo la camisa en la cama antes de acercarse al baño y adentrarse, se quito el boxer, única prenda que usa para dormir y luego entro a la ducha.

Despues de bañarse se vistió poniéndose la camisa que Sakura le había regalado y salio del dormitorio, atravesó la sala y fue directamente a la cocina.

.

Se detuvo en el marco de la misma y observo a Sakura, la cual tatareaba una canción mientras cogia la sartén frente a ella, observo como de un solo movimiento le daba vuelta en el aire al panqueque que estaba cocinando

**-Me salio bien.- **mascullo la pelirrosa para si misma sonriendo mientras dejaba la sartén nuevamente sobre el fuego, luego volteo la mirada hacia Sasuke y observo fijamente sus ojos, le había sentido desde que entro, era imposible no notarlo cuando él la miraba de manera tan penetrante

**-Ya esta el desayuno Sasuke-kun.- **susurro, el moreno negó con la cabeza

**-Debo irme.- **dijo él secamente, Sakura frunció ligeramente el entrecejo al escucharle

**-No… debes comer, el desayuno es la comida mas importante del día**.- le dijo seriamente, mientras sin darse cuenta apoyaba la mano derecha cerca del quemador, el que estaba encendido.

**-Ahh.- **se quejo quitando inmediatamente la mano, observo su dedo índice y arrugo el ceño con los ojos vidriosos-. **Que torpe soy.- **susurro y metió su dedo en su boca. Sasuke se acerco al refrigerador y abrió la parte superior, saco un cubo de hielo y se aproximo a ella, agarro su mano quitándole el dedo de la boca y le puso el hielo sobre la quemadura, Sakura hizo una mueca

**-Molestia.- **murmuro Sasuke negando con la cabeza

**-Lo siento.- **susurro ella bajando la mirada

**-No tienes porque.- **dijo el pelinegro antes de quitar el hielo casi derretido del dedo

**-Me iré a poner algo, tu come.- **dijo Sakura antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la cocina

.

.

.

Iban en el auto camino al hospital, Sasuke siempre la pasaba dejando por el trabajo antes de irse a la empresa.

Volteo hacia el y le observo, se encontraba serio al igual que siempre, Sasuke era un hombre frío e inexpresivo, pocas veces sonreía naturalmente, casi siempre lo hacia con altivez, y podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que lo había oído reír.

**-¿Hoy firmaran el contrato?- **le pregunto intentando iniciar una conversación, Sasuke pareció salir de sus pensamientos pues negó levemente con la cabeza y luego volteo hacia ella, solo un segundo para devolver nuevamente la mirada al camino

**-Si.- **fue lo único que dijo, luego de eso ambos se sumieron en un silencio, Sakura desvio la mirada hacia la ventana a su lado, ya se había acostumbrado a que Sasuke no hablara demasiado. Despues de unas cuadras, el auto se detuvo frente al hospital central, la pelirrosa volteo hacia Sasuke y sonrió antes de acercarse a él y besarle los labios

**-Nos vemos en la fiesta.- **le dijo cuando se separo, el moreno la miro sin comprender

**-¿Cual fiesta?- **le pregunto, Sakura frunció el ceño y su rostro se volvió serio

**-La fiesta que Ino organizo esta noche… por mi ascenso**.- le dijo, Sasuke alzo una ceja no sabiendo de que hablaba y la ojijade sintió un nudo en la garganta

**-Te dije que me promovieron a jefa del área de cirugía ¿cierto?- **susurro mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban

**- Mierda… lo siento, lo había olvidado.- **se disculpo él, Sakura bajo la mirada y negó suavemente con la cabeza

**-N-no te preocupes… se que es-tas muy ocupado en cosas mas importantes**.- dijo en voz baja levantando la mirada hacia él, le sonrió levemente

**-Lo siento Sakura.- **murmuro el pelinegro

**-No importa, m-me debo ir… espero que te vaya bien.- **le susurro antes de inclinarse y besarle rápidamente

**-Buena suerte… aunque no la necesitas.- **le dijo acariciándole la mejilla, le observo a los ojos solo un segundo y luego volteo hacia la puerta y abrió, bajo del auto y cuando estaba por cerrar alguien choco contra ella derramando el vaso que traía en mano sobre su vestido

**-No puede ser….- **dijo la pelirrosa

**-Lo siento, no quise.- **se disculpo el chico, Sasuke bajo del auto

**-Fíjese por donde va.- **mascullo fríamente dando la vuelta al carro

**-Perdón.- **murmuro el joven antes de retomar camino

**-¿Estas bien?- **le pregunto Sasuke acercandose, Sakura asintió mientras intentaba limpiarse

**-Si.- **susurro levantando la mirada hacia él-. **Deberías irte, es tarde… yo resolveré esto.**- musito

**-¿Estas segura?.- **murmuro él

**-Si, nos vemos en la noche**.- le dijo Sakura sonriendo

**-Bien.- **mascullo Sasuke antes de dar media vuelta y subir al vehiculo, arranco rápidamente tras dirigir una mirada a Sakura

**-Estupido… como pude olvidarlo.- **se dijo pegándose un golpe en la frente, negó con la cabeza y se desvio de sus pensamientos para centrarse en el contrato que firmaría ese día con Shino Aburame, era un negocio muy importante que pondría su empresa en la numero uno.

Estiro su mano palmeando el asiento trasero hasta encontrar una carpeta gruesa, la agarro en una mano y la puso a su lado, en el asiento de copiloto, lanzo una mirada fugaz al objeto, había leído el contrato un par de veces encontrándolo favorable para ambas compañías.

Observo su reloj de mano, era realmente tarde y aun tenia que organizar muchas cosas, la reunión con el Aburame se llevaría acabo en la tarde y agradecía eso ya que le permitiría terminar con todos los pendientes

Salio de sus pensamientos de golpe cuando algo choco fuertemente contra su auto haciendo que por un momento perdiera el control dando media vuelta.

Afianzo con fuerza el volante hasta lograr que el carro quedara estable, pero otro golpe al lado de la puerta de copiloto hizo que el vehiculo se moviera tambaleándose de un lado a otro, cuando se estabilizo nuevamente Sasuke pego un golpe al timón y salio furioso.

.

Observo al auto que le choco primero y se acerco a él con el cuerpo tenso y los puños fuertemente apretados

**-¿Pero que demonios te pasa imbecil?… ¿acaso no viste que era luz roja?- **dijo antes de pegarle a la ventana, el tipo tenía la frente apoyada en el volante y sus hombros temblaban

**-Con una mierda… sal de una vez.- **le dijo fuertemente, luego de varios segundos se aparto y el hombre bajo

**-Lo sien-to… no quiera**.- susurro temeroso-. **Llamaremos al seguro… todo estará bien**.- dijo el individuo, Sasuke se masajeo la cien.

Luego de que aquel hombre llamara al seguro, se acerco a ellos otro sujeto que era el que le había chocado la segunda vez, despues de eso llegaron dos policías y les ordenaron identificarse a los tres.

Transcurrió mas de media hora para que la gente del seguro llegara y otra mas para arreglar el problema con el tipo que había iniciado todo aquello, luego de eso se llevaron su auto, el cual había recibido el mayor daño y tuvo que tomar un taxi para llegar a su empresa

.

.

.

Se adentro al lugar llevando entre su mano la carpeta que contenía el contrato que ese día firmaría, se encamino directamente hacia uno de los ascensores pasando por alto a todas las personas que saludaban.

Una vez llego al último piso se acerco de una vez a su oficina entrando rápidamente a la estancia seguido por su secretaria

**-Estaba preocupada… ya es muy tarde**.- dijo la mujer viéndole, Sasuke suspiro sonoramente intentando relajarse, estaba muy tenso y aun furioso

**-Un estupido me choco**.-susurro sentandose en la silla de cuero tras el escritorio

**-¿Como?… pero ¿estas bien?.- **le pregunto la pelinegra preocupada

**-Si Shizune**.- murmuro agarrando de la esquina de su escritorio un par de papeles

**-Gracias a dios.- **dijo la mujer

**-¿Hay algo nuevo?- **le pregunto Sasuke sin despegarse mirada de los documentos que sostenía

**-La secretaria del señor Aburame llamo confirmando la cita a las tres de la tarde**.- respondió Shizune

**-Muy bien… necesito que le mandes unas flores a Sakura… olvide que esta noche es…**

**-Su fiesta… por el ascenso.- **le interrumpió Shizune, el moreno desvio su mirada de los papeles para fijarla en ella

**-¿Como lo sabes?- **le pregunto

**-Sakura me invito**.- contesto la pelinegra, Sasuke negó con la cabeza

**-Bien… además de eso necesito darle un regalo… cómprale un suéter de… cachemira… en color rojo, es su favorito**.- le dijo devolviendo la mirada a los documentos

**-Pero Sakura ya tiene uno.- **dijo Shizune

**-¿Como?- **mascullo el ojinegro desviando su mirada nuevamente a ella

**-Ya tiene un suéter de cachemira en rojo Sasuke, incluso vino con él la otra vez y hablo de lo mucho que le gustaba.- **murmuro la mujer

**-¿Y donde estaba yo?- **le pregunto Sasuke con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

**-A su lado**.- respondió la pelinegra, el moreno en ese momento sintió algo carcomerle dentro al escuchar aquello, dejo los papeles sobre el escritorio y con su mano derecha se masajeo la cien

**-Buscare un collar de esmeraldas… te lo traigo luego**.- dijo y dio tranquilamente media vuelta, pero se detuvo antes de empezar a caminar y le observo por sobre el hombro-. **Y Sasuke**.- el moreno la miro-. **Tu reloj esta roto**.- dijo y salio rápidamente de la oficina, Sasuke quito la mano que tenia en su frente y observo que efectivamente el vidrio de su reloj estaba quebrado

Suspiro cansinamente, de seguro se había roto en el choque, observo la hora que marcaba frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

**-Las once en punto.- **susurro para luego fijar su mirada en el reloj que estaba colgado en lo alto de la pared, a un lado de la puerta. Eran las diez y cuarto

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, seguramente las manecillas se había movido

.

.

.

.

.

**-¿Y como te fue hoy?- **le pregunto la rubia empujándola levemente con su cuerpo

**-¿Donde?- **susurro ella extrañada

**-¿Le enseñaste a Sasuke el conjunto?- **le pregunto Ino frunciendo el ceño, Sakura se sonrojo

**-Si… pero no paso nada**.- respondió bajando la mirada

**-¿Como puede ser?… es que Sasuke esta ciego o que**.- dijo la rubia indignada, Sakura la ignoro y salio del elevador cuando este se detuvo en su piso, se encamino directamente hacia la segundo puerta del pasillo y abrió entrando a la estancia seguida de su amiga. Ese día le había pedido a la directora del hospital, su maestra, que le diera la tarde libre para poder alistarse para la fiesta que Ino le había preparado, algo que Tsunade acepto

**-Muy bien… ¿y que te piensas poner?- **le pregunto la rubia mientras se acercaba a la sala, Sakura la siguió

**-No se aun… talvez el vestido rojo que le gusta a Sasuke-kun**.- murmuro pensativa

**-Tu siempre queriendo complacerlo.- **susurro Ino aproximándose al sillón de cuero mientras Sakura se sentaba en el sofá de tres, la rubia agarro una carpeta gruesa que estaba en el mueble y se sentó para luego observar el objeto

**-¿Y esto frentona?**- le pregunto mostrándole la carpeta, Sakura volteo hacia ella y al mirar lo que le mostraba se levanto de sopetón

**-Dios mío… el contrato.- **dijo acercandose a la rubia, agarro la carpeta en mano y dio media vuelta

**-Vamos Ino… hay que llevárselo**.- dijo Sakura, la ojiazul la siguió luego de un momento con cierta pereza

.

.

.

Se encamino por el pasillo devolviendo apresuradamente el gesto a las personas que la saludaban, todos en el lugar la conocían.

Se detuvo frente a un escritorio cerca de la oficina de Sasuke y suspiro frustrada

**-¿Donde estará Shizune?- **se pregunto

**-Talvez con Sasuke**.- le dijo Ino a su espalda, Sakura asintió y se acerco a la oficina, toco tres veces y al no recibir contestación alguna opto por probar su suerte y entrar. Al hacerlo observo que el lugar no había nadie

**-No esta**.- dijo volteando hacia la rubia que se encontraba apoyada en el escritorio de Shizune

**-Entonces pregunta.- **le aconsejo Ino, Sakura se acerco a una de las secretarias

**-Disculpe**.- susurro, la chica que escribía en su computador desvio la mirada hacia ella

**-Señorita Haruno… ¿en que puedo ayudarle?**- dijo la joven con una sonrisa, Sakura le devolvió el gesto

**-Él… ¿donde se encuentras el señor Uchiha?… traigo algo para él**.- dijo apegando la carpeta a su pecho

**-El señor Uchiha se encuentra en la sala de juntas.- **le respondió la chica

**-Podría… podría hacerme un favor**.- le pidió, la joven asintió-. **Sas… el señor Uchiha olvido esto y lo necesita para la reunión que tendrá con el señor Aburame… a si que podría llevárselo**.- susurro, la chica torció la boca mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza

**-Me gustaría ayudarla señorita pero… la reunión ya inicio e intervenir podría costarme el trabajo**.- murmuro ella poniendo una cara de angustia-. **Espero que me comprenda.- **le dijo, Sakura asintió

**-Si… la entiendo… podría decirme donde se encuentra la sala de juntas**.- dijo suavemente

**-Por supuesto… camine por ese pasillo**.- dijo señalándole con el dedo-. **La última puerta… ahí es**.- murmuro, Sakura volteo hacia ella y sonrió

**-Muchas gracias**.- le dijo

**-A sus ordenes señorita Haruno**.- mascullo la chica, la pelirrosa se encamino por donde la secretaria le había indicado seguida de Ino, se detuvo frente a una puerta de cristal y observo através de esta, una gran mesa con unas diecisiete sillas, Sasuke se encontraba en la cabecera y a su lado parada estaba Shizune, habían también otros tres hombre a los cuales no conocía

**-Tengo que entrar**.-musito nerviosa, mientras le entregaba su cartera a Ino, respiro profundamente antes de tocar tres veces y abrir entrando al lugar con un nudo en el pecho

**-Disculpe**.- susurro, la mirada de todos los presentes se poso en ella, Sasuke que estaba leyendo por última vez el contrato levanto la mirada hacia la puerta al oír aquella voz y observo fijamente a Sakura mientras su entrecejo poco a poco se fruncía

**-Lo siento… es que, esto, esto es para el señor Uchiha**.- dijo mostrando la carpeta, el cuerpo del moreno se tenso y su mirada se volvió dura, Sakura trago salio y volteo la mirada hacia Shizune quien le hacia mueca tras Sasuke, la pelinegra le señalo algo sobre la mesa y Sakura desvio la mirada y trago saliva nuevamente al ver la carpeta a un lado de Sasuke

**-Pa-parece que me he equivocado, lo siento… etto… perdón por interrumpir**.- se disculpo atropelladamente haciendo una especie de reverencia, luego salio rápidamente sin dirigir ninguna mirada a Sasuke

**-¿Que paso?-**le pregunto Ino una vez estuvo afuera Sakura se alejo del lugar caminando apresuradamente, las manos le sudaban,

**-Él ya tenia la carpeta… no puedo creerlo, estaba furioso, su mirada era glacial.- **susurro nerviosa

.

.

.

.

.

**-Vamos Sasuke-teme… no es para tanto**.- le dijo Naruto mientras tomaba un trago de su vaso

**-No se que demonios pensaba Sakura.- **susurro el moreno entre dientes

**-Sakura-chan solo quería hacerte un favor… no lo hizo con mala intención**.- dijo el ojiazul, Sasuke lo ignoro y observo el contenido del vaso que sostenía, lo movió circularmente y bufo por lo bajo mientras fruncía nuevamente el ceño

Aun no podía creer que Sakura hiciera una estupidez como esa, por poco le había costado el importante negocio con los Aburame.

.

Negó con la cabeza y se tomo de un solo sorbo todo el alcohol, cerrando los ojos cuando el líquido pasó por su garganta

**-Al menos lograste concretar el negocio con Aburame ¿cierto?- **le dijo un pelicafe mirándole, Sasuke lo observo y luego puso el vaso en la barra y se acerco a ellos

**-Hmp.- **expreso, Naruto le había invitado a celebrar el contrato luego de que la reunión finalizara y aunque tenía aun mucho trabajo por terminar había aceptado inmediatamente, pues estaba tenso y molesto con Sakura y eso no le permitía concentrarse.

Observo a Naruto y Kiba quienes jugaban billar, intento concentrarse en ellos y olvidar por un momento aquello que le frustraba enormemente.

Una de las mesera se acerco a ellos con una bandeja con vasos, Sasuke tomo uno y la joven se aproximo a los otros dos, Naruto agarro un vaso agradeciéndole amablemente a la chica y Kiba se acerco a ella con una sonrisa perruna

**-Hola preciosura.-**dijo cogiendo el vaso restante-. **¿Que tal si tú y yo salimos cuando termines tu trabajo**.- le prepuso mientras le guiñaba un ojo, la chica alzo una ceja y luego sonrió

**-Ni en tus sueños**.- le dijo antes de dar media vuelta e irse, Naruto se soltó en carcajadas retorciéndose y Sasuke negó mientras sonreía de lado, puso el vaso que sostenía en la barra

**-Debo irme**.- dijo seriamente, distrayéndose despues al sentir algo vibrar en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, saco su celular y observo la pantalla por un rato hasta que la llamada se cancelo, luego apago el aparato y lo guardo, no pensaba contestarle a Sakura, seguía muy molesto con ella aun

**-Me voy**.- les aviso a los dos hombres antes de encaminarse a la salida del local

.

.

.

.

.

**-Pero Ino…**

**-Nada frentona, está noche debes estar despampanante**.- la interrumpió la rubia sin despegar la mirada del camino

**-Pero, pero… no hay necesidad de ir al salón, además, aun tengo que revisar el expediente de un paciente y debo listarme**.- se quejo, Ino la había prácticamente obligado a entrar a su auto para que ambas fueran al salón de belleza y aunque la idea en otra ocasión le hubiera fascinado, ese día se encontraba atareada y tenia muchos pendientes, es por ello que agradecía infinitamente a su maestra el haberle dado libre esa tarde

**-Deja de ser tan testaruda, por una vez en tu vida piensa en ti carajo**.- dijo Ino negando con la cabeza, detuvo el auto en un semáforo en rojo y Sakura bufo por lo bajo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un lado, al hacerlo pudo ver a una inconfundible figura caminando por la calle

**-Sasuke-kun**.- susurro extrañada, a esa hora Sasuke debería estar en la empresa

**-¿Que dices?- **le pregunto la rubia desviando su mirada hacia ella, Sakura la observo y luego volteo hacia la ventana señalándole con el dedo

**-Mira… Sasuke-kun.- **le dijo, ambas siguieron con la mirada al moreno hasta que este entro a un lugar, a una agencia de viajes

**-Parece que te hará una sorpresa.- **murmuro la rubia arrancado el auto al oír los pitidos tras ella

**-Podrías ser.- **se pregunto Sakura a si misma sonriendo, talvez Sasuke había cambiado de opinión e iría con ella a Kyoto para la reanulación de votos de sus padres

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Mierda**.- susurro Sasuke saliendo a un paso apresurado de la empresa, se había metido tan de lleno en el trabajo que se le había pasado el tiempo, la fiesta de Sakura debió empezar hacia mas de una hora

En cuanto salio del edificio paro un taxi y se monto en este rápidamente

**-A la calle Okushuri… lo mas rápido posible**.- le dijo al conductor antes de desviar la mirada hacia la ventana a su lado, el hombre que manejaba tranquilamente le observo por el retrovisor y Sasuke pudo notarlo por un reflejo obligándolo a voltear hacia él mientras alzaba una ceja

**-¿Sucede algo?- **le pregunto con frialdad, el hombre ya mayor de cabello canoso y negro mirar, le observo a los ojos unos segundos y luego devolvió la mirada al camino

**-Usted tiene problemas de amor**.- afirmo con tranquilidad

**-¿Que puede saber?- **susurro Sasuke con desinterés

**-Las personas de mi profesión y los cantineros conocemos mucho de estas cosas… se lo aseguro.- **le dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**-Hmp**.- expreso el moreno entornando los ojos

**-Sabe que hablar con un desconocido sirve de mucho**.- dijo el hombre

**-¿En serio?- **murmuro Sasuke con sarcasmo, el peliblanco suspiro

**-¿Usa el sarcasmo y la ironía como defensa o… simplemente le gusta ser antisocial y desagradable?- **le pregunto, Sasuke volteo a ver através del retrovisor con el ceño fruncido

**-¿Y usted que demonios sabe?**- indago secamente

**-Mucho de la vida joven.- **respondió él, Sasuke decidió ignorarlo pero luego de un momento bajo la mirada sintiendo una presión en el pecho y un inusual peso en los hombros, de pronto se sintió mal, luego de la intromisión de Sakura en la reunión con Aburame, ella le había llamado mas de cinco veces al celular y otras mas a la oficina dejándole disculpas con Shizune, estaba aun molesto con ella pero luego, de solo recordar lo que él le hacia día a día, prestándole poca atención, ignorándola e incluso haciéndola llorar le hacia creer que no tenia derecho, suspiro por lo bajo

**-Creo que… no la hago feliz.- **susurro quedadamente, el peliblanco le vio por el retrovisor con una sonrisa

**-¿Porque piensa eso?… ¿acaso ella ha dicho algo?- **le pregunto, Sasuke dirigio una mirada fugaz a él

**-No**.- mascullo luego un momento, lanzando un suspiro al final. Jamás Sakura le había dicho algo, jamás se había quejado, ella siempre aceptaba lo que decía, todo el tiempo sonreía no importaba que

**-Entonces… ¿porque lo cree?- **inquirió el peliblanco

**-¿Como… como se puede amar tanto alguien y no saber como hacerlo?**- le pregunto dirigiéndole una mirada

**-De modo que la ama**.- dijo él viéndole también

**-Hmp, mucho**.- mascullo Sasuke pasados unos minutos-. **Se va mañana y regresa en dos semanas… quería que fuera con ella**.- comento por lo bajo, mas hablando para si mismo mientras dirigía la mirada a la ventana

**-¿Y que tal si no?- **le pregunto el hombre, Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño no comprendiendo de que hablaba

**-¿Como?- **cuestiono volteando hacia él.

**-¿Que tal si ella le dice adiós y mas nunca vuelve a verla?**- le dijo-. **¿Había pensando en eso?-** mascullo, Sasuke se quedo en silencio un momento y luego negó con la cabeza, nunca paso por su cabeza aquello

**-Dígame… ¿podría con eso?… ¿podría decirle adiós y vivir sabiendo que nunca la mirara nuevamente?- **le interrogo

**-No… no podría**.- murmuro Sasuke, el hombre le miro mientras estacionaba el vehiculo

**-Entonces apréciela… aprecie lo que tiene… solo ámela**.- le dijo con una sonrisa, Sasuke desvio la mirada y observo tras la ventana el lugar en donde estaba, frunció ligeramente el ceño, no recordaba haberle dicho al hombre la dirección exacta del hotel, volteo hacia el retrovisor y lo observo fijamente para despues dirigir su mirada por primera vez al carnet que estaba colgado en el retrovisor en el que salía la foto del hombre y bajo esta su nombre. Sarutobi Senju.

Negó levemente con la cabeza y cogio su billetera del bolsillo interno de su saco, agarro un billete y se lo paso doblado al hombre, este lo cogio

**-Quédese con el cambio**.- susurro antes de salir del auto, se dirigio al edificio y al adentrarse al lugar se acerco directamente a los ascensores.

.

Tras abrirse el elevador camino por el pasillo deteniéndose en únicas puertas, ambas de cristal. Entro al salón rápidamente observando su alrededor, la decoración era exquisita y el lugar estaba repleto de gente, supuso que Ino seguramente puso mucho empeño en preparar todo aunque siendo organizadora de fiesta aquello no debió ser algo difícil.

Recorrió todo el lugar hasta localizar una peculiar cabellera rosa, se acerco a un paso tranquilo y detuvo justo frente a Sakura, que estaba de espaldas, hablando con un grupo de personas

**-Sakura**.- dijo, la pelirrosa se tenso y las personas se alejaron pidiendo disculpas. Sakura dio media vuelta hacia él

**-Sasuke-kun.- **susurro sonriéndole, Sasuke la recorrió con la mirada encontrándola realmente hermosa con el vestido rojo que tanto le gustaba y ceñía favorablemente su esbelta figura, el cabello lo llevaba ondulado y su maquillaje embellecía sus facciones

**-Te ves muy bien**.- le dijo en un tono monótono, la sonrisa de Sakura se fue borrando lentamente de su rostro y se observo a si misma para luego verlo a él

**-¿Crees?- **murmuro en voz baja intentando sonreír nuevamente, se había esmerado tanto en lucir bien para él y tal parecía que Sasuke ni siquiera lo había notado

**-Siento venir tarde… estaba ocupado.- **dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Sakura asintió consecutivamente mientras entrelazaba las manos a la altura de su vientre

**-Si… no, no te preocupes, no ha habido nada interesante**.- susurro, Sasuke agarro sus manos soltándolas para coger firmemente la derecha

**-Vámonos de aquí.- **le dijo halándola suavemente

**-Pero, pero… a-acabas de llegar**.- murmuro ella

**-Quiero llevarte a un lugar donde estemos solo tú y yo**.- mascullo él, Sakura lo miro fijamente mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, eso era suficiente para ella.

Ambos se encaminaron a la salida del lugar

**-Sakura.- **se oyó a sus espaldas, la pelirrosa se detuvo al instante haciendo que Sasuke también lo hiciera, Sakura volteo para encontrarse con un pequeño muy lindo de siete años, de cabello negro y ojos miel. Se acerco al niño sonriéndole con dulzura

**-Hola.- **le susurro

**-Hola.- **dijo él

**-¿Como estas cariño?- **le pregunto agachándose a su estatura, le acaricio la mejilla derecha y el pequeño se sonrojo

**-Muy bien ¿y usted?- **le dijo el pelinegro

**-Perfecto, más ahora que te vuelvo a ver.- **le respondió Sakura suavemente

**-Perdone esto… es que Kenji se entero que estaría aquí y quiso venir a verla.- **dijo un hombre que estaba tras el niño, Sakura le miro y asintió

**-No se preocupe**.- bajo la mirada al pequeño-. **No te has sentido mal.- **le pregunto

**-No… estoy mejor, gracias a usted.- **susurro

**-Eres un amor**.- murmuro Sakura dándole un beso en la mejilla, el niño se sonrojo aun mas

**-Mire le hice eso.- **dijo antes de buscar en los bolsillos de su pantalón, saco de uno de ellos un papel doblado y luego se lo entrego a Sakura, la pelirrosa lo tomo con una sonrisa y lo abrió, para encontrar dentro un bonito paisaje con árboles y un lago.

**-Que lindo**.- susurro sonriendo, se levanto y se acerco a Sasuke quien estaba de brazos cruzados viendo con impaciencia la escena

**-Mira amor… no crees que es muy bonito**.- le dijo, Sasuke observo el dibujo

**-Si.- **se acerco más a ella-. **Nos vamos**.- mascullo seriamente, la sonrisa de Sakura se borro y le observo para luego devolver la mirada al hombre frente a ella y a Kenji

**-Yo etto… lo siento.- **susurro, el señor negó con la cabeza

**-No se preocupe.- **dijo, Sakura miro al niño que se había acercado a su padre y le abrazaba por la pierna y se agacho nuevamente

**-Gracias por el regalo cariño… me alegra mucho verte**.- le dijo

**-A mi también.- **dijo sonriente**-. Todos la quieren mucho y… si tuvieran unos años mas…- **no pudo terminar debido a la vergüenza, Sakura rió dulcemente y le agarro del rostro para darle dos besos, uno en cada mejilla.

**-Eres lindo**.- le dijo viendo fijamente los orbes miel-. **Si te llegas a sentir mal me visitas ¿si?**- le dijo con seriedad, pero sonriendo un segundo despues, se levanto

**-Adiós cariño.- **le despidió, Sasuke la agarro de la mano y ambos se alejaron

.

.

.

Cuando salieron del hotel Sasuke detuvo un taxi y la pelirrosa le observo extrañada pero aun así se adentro al vehiculo

Cuando el carro arranco volteo hacia él

**-¿Y el auto?- **le pregunto

**-Me chocaron**.- respondió Sasuke con simpleza

**-¿Cómo?… pero no, no te lastimaste… ¿porque no me avisaste?- **le dijo preocupada

**-No fue nada**.- murmuro él encogiéndose de hombros, Sakura negó con la cabeza y volteo hacia la ventana decidiendo no seguirle dando vueltas al asunto

Ambos bajaron del taxi cuando este se detuvo frente a un lujoso restaurante.

En cuanto se adentraron al lugar, les condujeron a una mesa y luego de que ordenaran ambos se sumieron en un profundo silencio, Sasuke estaba más callado de lo normal y Sakura dedujo que se debía a la interrupción que había hecho en la reunión

**-Siento lo de esta tarde**.- se disculpo, Sasuke la observo seriamente

**-No quiero hablar de eso**.- la corto con frialdad, luego suspiro-. **¿Que hiciste hoy?- **le pregunto, Sakura le miro un tanto sorprendida pues no pensó que él iniciara una conversación, sonrió con inevitable alegría

**-Pues Tsunade me dio la tarde libre y estuve con Ino, fuimos al apartamento, luego a su casa y al restaurante que le gusta… y despues al salón**.- le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, Sasuke la miro fijamente cruzándose de brazos y Sakura bajo la cabeza luego de un momento al ver la expresión tan fría del él, levanto la mirada observando su alrededor y pudo ver que había una pista y que algunas parejas bailaban

**-Que divertido.- **comento volteando hacia Sasuke-. **¿Quieres bailar?- **le pregunto suavemente

**-¿Cuando me has visto bailar?- **murmuro él con el ceño levemente fruncido, Sakura ignoro eso

**-Que… ¿a donde fuiste despues de la reunión?… te estuve llamando varias veces.- **le dijo, Sasuke la observo con una expresión inescrutable

**-Apague el celular… me la pase caminando y pensando**.- respondió seriamente

**-¿En que?- **indago ella

**-En lo nuestro… y si lo lograremos.- **mascullo, Sakura se estremeció al escucharle y sus ojos se cristalizaron, en ese momento Sasuke se dio cuenta de su error

**-No quise decir eso, no entendiste**.- intento redimirse-. **Estuve pensando y me tope con un taxista, hable con él y…**

**-¿Hablaste con un taxista?- **le pregunto Sakura arrugando ligeramente el ceño

**-Me sirvió de mucho… me hizo pensar en lo que hemos vivido lo cual omitiendo este desagradable día a sido bueno**.- dijo, la pelirrosa lo observo fijamente sintiendo una presión en el pecho

**-Te adoro Sakura.- **le dijo-. **Lo que quiero decir es que, estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme**.- murmuro seriamente-. **He decidido sacrificar mi trabajo e ir contigo mañana ¿de acuerdo?- **mascullo, Sakura bajo la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior mientras negaba con la cabeza

**-No.- **susurro

**-¿No que?- **le pregunto Sasuke

**-No quiero que te sacrifiques**.- dijo en voz baja mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta

**-¿Como?- **cuestiono el moreno sin comprender

**-No es… no debería ser un sacrificio ¿entiendes?… no quiero que vayas si lo haces por complacerme.- **le dijo

**-No es así.- **murmuro Sasuke

**-Si yo tuviera que hacer algo por ti, cualquier cosa… lo que tú me pidieras, yo lo haría con los ojos cerrados… si pensara que lo nuestro es especial.- **susurro con dolor.

**-Y lo es**.- musito él rápidamente

**-No… no es así… a ti te importa mas tu trabajo, tu empresa… no quieres conocer a mis padres, te olvidaste de mi fiesta, de mi ascenso… algo por lo que he trabajado mas de tres años, incluso cuando encontramos a uno de mis pacientes lo trataste como un plaga contagiosa**.- dijo mientras algunas lagrimas se derramaban de sus ojos

**-Siento que soy una prioridad secundaria para ti… me lo demuestras día a día y eso… eso duele Sasuke-kun**.- sonrió con tristeza-. **Y lo peor es que… me estoy acostumbrando**.- susurro negando con la cabeza, un sollozo escapo de sus labios y su rostro se humedeció por mas lagrimas

**-No comprendo.- **mascullo Sasuke

**-Lo se… y e-so me mata**.- dijo con voz temblorosa

**-Sakura… yo te adoro**.- le dijo intentado cogerle las manos, ella se aparto rápidamente como si no soportara su contacto

**-¿Es que no lo entiendes Sasuke-kun? no quiero que me adores… quiero que me ames**.- murmuro entre sollozos antes de levantarse de la silla

**-¿Adonde vas?- **le pregunto Sasuke parándose también

**-Ya no aguanto mas**.- dijo ella limpiándose con el dorso de la mano izquierda las mejillas, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar

**-Sakura.- **le llamo Sasuke siguiéndole, la pelirrosa se detuvo y volteo hacia él

**-Hoy… hoy te vi en una agencia de viajes… ¿adonde iras?- **le pregunto

**-A Hong Kong, por un negocio.- **respondió él, Sakura sintió como su corazón se oprimía y volteo encaminadose a la salida del lugar, Sasuke intento seguirle pero se vio interceptado por un empleado.

.

Afuera llovía a cantaros mas a la pelirrosa aquello no le importo y salio, empapándose casi al instante. Le hizo una seña con las manos a un taxi que pasaba por ahí y este se detuvo justo frente a ella, Sakura se adentro inmediatamente

**-Sakura… Sakura espera, como se te ocurre dejarme así**.- le reprocho Sasuke saliendo del restaurante, se acerco a ella impidiéndole cerrar la puerta-. **¿Donde piensas ir?**- le pregunto seriamente

**-A casa de Ino… y mañana me iré a Kyoto.- **susurro

**-¿Y piensas dejarme así?… ¿que es esto? ¿quiere decir que ya no volverás?**.- le pregunto rápidamente con el ceño fruncido

**-Adiós Sasuke-kun.- **se despidió con dolor**-. Lléveme a la calle Misoki**.-le dijo Sakura al conductor volteando hacia él, ya no tenia nada que hablar con Sasuke, el moreno se molesto

**-Sakura, baja ya**.- le ordeno

**-¿Sube o no?- **le pregunto el hombre que conducía, Sasuke observo tras el retrovisor a quien le hablaba y pudo ver al señor, el que le había llevado al hotel, Sarutobi lo miro fijamente

**-Entre o salga amigo… es su elección.- **dijo con seriedad, Sasuke le siguió observando fijamente _¿aquella era una simple coincidencia?_

.

La pelirrosa lo empujo aprovechando su estado y cerro de golpe la puerta, el auto arranco inmediatamente y Sasuke reacciono al instante

**-Sakura… Sakura.- **grito y empezó a correr tras el taxi, las campanas de una vieja catedral que estaba cerca empezaron a sonar, eran las once en punto

**-Sakura**.- dijo el moreno fuertemente sin parar, el vehiculo se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y Sasuke apresuro el paso corriendo lo mas rápido posible pero cuando estaba por alcanzarlos, el auto arranco nuevamente y lo siguiente que ocurrió le hizo detenerse de golpe y caer de espaldas por el fuerte impacto

Un autobús choco brutalmente contra el taxi arrastrándolo por casi toda la calle

.

En ese momento Sasuke sintió algo retorcerle con fuerza el corazón y reacción cuando oyó los gritos de la gente, se levanto con torpeza tambaleándose un poco y corrió y corrió hasta el taxi

**-No Sakura**.- grito con desesperación corriendo hacia el vehiculo, en ese momento la distancia parecía enorme. En cuanto llego abrió la puerta del asiento trasero y agarro en brazos el cuerpo inerte de la pelirrosa sacándola como podía del auto

**-No mi amor por favor no te vayas.- **pidió cayendo de rodillas con ella sobre sus piernas al no tener fuerzas en ese instante para sostener el peso de ambos, le quito el cabello del rostro manchándose de sangre las manos y ropa, la melena rosa se empezó a teñir de rojo, la sangre escurría por el agua que caía sobre ellos

**-Sakura… Sakura amor, Sakura**.- la llamo acariciándole las mejillas

**-Nena, no puede ser**.- susurro con voz temblorosa, acerco su rostro al pecho de ella apoyando su oído en el lugar donde su corazón descansaba, no oía nada, la fuerte lluvia y el bullicio alrededor le impedían escuchar el latido de su corazón.

**-No te vayas, no me dejes Sakura.- **murmuro mientras sentía algo tibio recorrer sus mejillas

**-Ayúdenme maldición, esta herida.- **grito con toda sus fuerzas apegando a Sakura a su pecho, se separo de ella solo un poco para ver su rostro, le toco las mejillas y se acerco a sus labios fríos para besarlos con suavidad y dulzura, luego cuando se separo acaricio delicadamente sus cabellos

**-Te amo Sakura, te amo, te amo nena, no me dejes.- **le susurro al oído

La ambulancia llego despues de diez minutos, Sasuke abrazaba a Sakura con fuerza

.

.

.

Corrió y corrió por los pasillos buscando el quirófano, no le había dejado ir en la ambulancia debido a la cantidad de heridos.

Se detuvo cuando encontró la sala y se acerco inmediatamente observando através de una de las ventanillas, Sakura estaba en una camilla y varios doctores y enfermeros le rodeaban, sintió como el corazón se retorcía al verla ladear el rostro hacia él.

Tenía rasguños en la cara y un hilo de sangre recorría su frente, le observaba a los ojos pero parecía no estar ahí. Su mirada estaba perdida en él

**-Sakura**.- susurro con los labios temblorosos, ella sonrió levemente y Sasuke sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho. Los ojos de Sakura se fueron cerrando poco a poco

**-Su corazón dejo de latir, despejen el área**.- dijo un doctor fuertemente

**-No Sakura… no… no, no**.- grito Sasuke con desesperación, unos enfermeros lo sujetaron de los brazos y lo alejaron del lugar

.

.

.

.

.

**C**aminaba apresuradamente seguido de su hermana, las lágrimas se derramaban continuamente de sus ojos y sentía que en cualquier momento perdería sus fuerzas.

Doblo hacia un pasillo a la derecha y se detuvo de golpe al ver a Sasuke sentado en una silla con la mirada ausente, sus ojos estaban rojos y su traje manchado de sangre.

**-Sasuke**.- le llamo y él lentamente volteo a verlo-. **Lo siento, lo sien-to mu-cho**.- susurro con voz estrangulada mientras oía como tras él Ino lloraba desconsoladamente

**-Yo quería estar con ella Naruto… en serio lo deseaba.- **dijo quedadamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y estas no tardaron en derramarse, rió de una manera vacía y sin vida.

**-¿Co-como pudo pasar esto?… ¿por que te fuiste Sakura?- **pregunto sintiendo como aquella horrible presión que le estrujaba con fuerza el pecho se intensificaba con cada segundo que pasaba, tanto que parecía asfixiarlo

**-¿Por que me dejo? maldición… ¿por que se fue?**- dijo fuertemente temblando, Naruto se acerco a él y lo abrazo con fuerza

**-Suéltame… suéltame maldita sea, suéltame**.- grito removiéndose violentamente, pero Naruto solo atino a abrazarlo con mas fuerza hasta que llego un momento en que Sasuke cedió y lloro entre sus brazos.

**-¿Por que Sakura?… ¿por q-que me dejaste solo?- **pregunto para si mismo mientras las lagrimas caían con libertad de sus ojos

.

_Ella había muerto_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_***Fin del capitulo***_

_**.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**_

_**.**_

_B_ien chicos, de nuevo por aqui, este fanfic esta inspirado en una pelicula que vi hacia mucho tiempo y que practicamente me conquisto, bueno, realmente siento el no haber dicho esto antes, y es que olo fue al internet a subirla y no me dio tiempo de poner la nota, disculpas por eso.

Aparte de eso la historia es muy emotiva y tiene bastante drama y un final que parece muy tragico y triste, pero al siguiente capitulo mejora, lo juro.

Bueno, respecto a los ojos fanfic, Dios, intento evitar seguir subiendo mas pero no puedo, algo dentro me controla, solo espero no estarles fastidiando ni nada por el estilo.

Sin mas que agregr, los adoro, gracias por sus comentarios y animos, y cuidense. **_Sayonara_**.

.

* * *

.


End file.
